


nothing even comes close to half of you

by amazonia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Thunderstorms, don't sleep on seungbin smh, fears, soft, there's no hurt but go off i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonia/pseuds/amazonia
Summary: changbin helps seungmin through a thunderstorm and they hate each other a little less.(aka part of that beach episode of ouran high school host club)





	nothing even comes close to half of you

**Author's Note:**

> posting this at like 1am bc i'm an edgelord like that (juST KIDDING MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR SLEEP)
> 
> unbeta'd cause that's just how we're working around here i guess, sorry it's a little short!
> 
> (p.s. snakes are mentioned for a rlly tiny sec btw)
> 
> (p.p.s. title is from dean's half moon (i love him a lot))

It was too early for Changbin’s heart to be racing this fast.

The poor boy simply woke up to make some tea to help him kickstart the day; he knew their schedule was fairly packed recently and the warm beverage would help him ease whatever nerves he had. “Good morning,” Changbin mumbled as he slumped into the kitchen, covering his eyes as he was still not adjusted to the light. “Good morning!” he heard Seungmin’s voice chirp in reply.

Changbin offered a sleepy smile in the voice’s general direction before opening the fridge to take out the water pitcher. He mumbled an “excuse me” when he felt his shoulder bump into another body and poured the water into the kettle. “Tired of partying too hard, hyung?” Seungmin chuckled as the dark-haired boy rested his head in his palm and yawned quietly.

“I wasn’t partying,” Changbin barely finished his sentence when he turned his head to face the Seungmin and nervously cleared his throat. The taller boy was humming to himself as he cracked a few eggs over the heated pan on the stove; the oversized shirt Seungmin wore to sleep was rolled up to his elbows, his bangs were tucked under a loosely placed headband.

Changbin almost dropped his mug - is it even humanly possible to look this cute at barely 9 in the morning?

“Anyone home?” Seungmin grinned and waved a hand in front of Changbin, whose cheeks had traces of red. The elder knew he was being teased, but the smile on Seungmin’s face looked so cheerful, he couldn’t come up with a rebuttal. “Ye- what party are you talking about?” He mumbled, whipping around to pour the hot water into his Charizard mug that Chan got him for his birthday.

“I don’t really know but it sounded like a couple of geese were fighting in your room.”

Changbin giggled, bright memories of last night had come back. Many of the other members were tired from what felt like an endless stream of performances, interviews, and promotions, so Chan rented a karaoke machine and held a mini-concert in their room. Him, Changbin, and Jisung almost exclusively did girl group songs and while Woojin and Hyunjin sang a few duets from some drama everyone but Changbin knew.

“Did I keep you up with my amazing vocals?” He teased Seungmin who was rolling his eyes as he pushed the eggs around the pan with his spatula. “I’m coming for your spot, Mr. Lead Vocalist,” Changbin elbowed the younger in his side, causing him to giggle and grab Changbin’s arm in reflex. Oh my god, he whispered as his heart picked up speed at the touch.

“Watch it,” Seungmin warned in a serious tone, raising his spatula to his hyung’s face. “I’m armed,” Changbin just smirked down at the younger as he took a sip of his tea. “You’re as intimidating as a snail,” Changbin’s heart jumped as Seungmin scrunched his face in disapproval.

The younger eventually go of his arm and turned off the stove, replying, “At least I’m not 2 feet tall,” Changbin let out an exaggerated gasp and left the kitchen to get ready while silently hoping his heart would stop beating so hard.

  
  


Seungmin liked to applaud his patience above all other skills he possessed. It took incredible restraint to live with 8 other boys in a fair-sized dorm; most of the time they were good, clean and respect each other’s personal things. But all hell broke loose whenever they seemed to go on vLive.

Woojin, Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin all sat down to check in with the fans. They had little on their agenda for that days and had a few hours to kill before their fanmeet later in the afternoon - and fans were repeatedly begging for them to go live again.

But chaos erupted quickly; an eager fan comment about how Jisung was wearing Felix’s socks in the storm of hundreds, somehow, caught the rapper’s eye and before anyone knew it, the two boys rolled off their couch and were giggling in a tumble on the floor.

Seungmin continually looked to Woojin for some sort of support before he smacked the duo rolling on the floor. Woojin just awkward chuckled and shifted the camera’s focus from the fighting boys to him and Seungmin, who looked like he was ready to run.

“Let’s ignore them for now,” Woojin suggested and pointed for Seungmin to pick up Jisung’s phone that was wedged between the couch cushions. “Do you guys have any questions for us?”

“Wow, that’s a lot of comments,” He thought aloud, scrolling through the rapid firing phrases with a small smile. “Ooh, hyung, here’s a good one; what’s your fear?” Woojin pursued his lips in thought and crossed his arms in thought. “Oh! I don’t really like snakes.”

The brunette scrunched up his face in disgust. “Ugh, gross,” he muttered in agreement. “What is Seungmin afraid of?” Woojin asked, patting the younger’s leg. “Easy,” Seungmin flashed a cheesy grin straight into the camera. “Changbin.” He didn’t even notice Jisung and Felix leaving the room in a fit of laughter.

“Eh?” the boy in question stuck his head from around the wall. Seungmin gave him a large frown and waved him away. “No! Go away, hyung, I’m scared of you,” he exclaimed, unable to hide his bright grin as the dark-haired boy beelined towards the couch and sat on Seungmin's lap. “Nooo, it’s my worst nightmare,” the younger whined dramatically, trying to hide his blush from the camera.

Changbin’s eyes were covered by his ringed baseball cap but his smile was wide and mischievous, and Seungmin felt his heart jump. “Time to face your fears, Minnie-ah,” he teased before turning to the camera and giving a slight wave. “vLive?” Woojin nodded, picking up the phone before it fell to the floor. “Do you have any fears, Changbin-ah?”

Changbin readjusted himself on Seungmin's lap and hummed in not-deep thought, leaving Seungmin speechless at the sudden closeness - sure all the boys were close physically, “Clowns can be really weird. Remember when we saw that one movie a while ago...what was it?” He turned back to Seungmin, softly patting his arm in thought.

“You just said it,” the younger replied, looking up at Changbin. “What? No, it was the one with the kids and clowns. Help me out,” the elder whined, biting his lip in thought and Seungmin tried everything in his power not to stare. “Yeah, that’s it.” He teased, hearing Woojin chuckle from beside him.

“What’s it?”

“The movie’s It.”

“What’s it?!”

“The movie is called It, hyung,” Seungmin said before bursting into giggles. Changbin shoved him to the other end of the couch, stealing his spot beside Woojin as the younger continued his fit of laughter. “Anyway, what I was trying to say is that I’m probably afraid of clowns,” Changbin answered, adjusting his cap. His voice was a bit scratchy but he still had a smile on his face.

“Changbin-ah, did you just wake up?” Woojin asked as if he knew what Seungmin was thinking. The dark-haired boy nodded in reply. “It was just a nap, but I had a really bad nightmare,” he elaborated. Seungmin slid over to include himself in the camera’s view and asked, “What was the nightmare?”

“You!” he exclaimed, elbowing Seungmin who just roughly shoved him in retaliation. “Hey, Seungmin-ah, you never told us what you’re afraid of,” Woojin stated, flashing him a sweet smile. Changbin turned to face the boy in question and wiggled his eyebrows in excitement. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Sungmin's not afraid of anything - the devil himself would be afraid of him.”

Seungmin just snorted and rolled his eyes. “I have a fear, but it’s pretty dumb,” He muttered, looking down to fiddle with the drawstrings on his large hoodie. “Hey, we told ours - and didn’t you pick the question?” Changbin lightly pressed. The brunette pouted in response. “You weren’t even there when I did,” he shot back.

“Don’t force him, Changbin-ah,” Woojin softly chided, patting the dark-haired boy’s back to ease up on Seungmin, which just further motivated him. “No it’s fine,” he began, focusing more on his drawstrings than his friends at the moment. “I...I don’t like thunderstorms,” Woojin hummed in agreement, “That’s true, storms can be pretty scary.”

As Seungmin looked up at his hyungs, he saw a weird look painted across Changbin’s face; his atmosphere was a lot quieter and he was biting his lip more frequently. Seungmin lightly placed his hand on his hyung’s lap, attempting to console his strange state.

The boys finished the vLive a half hour later with a few more appearances with the other members, including the dueling sock duo. As Seungmin was dismounting the camera, he noticed Changbin had hung back instead of retiring back to his room like the others. “Are you okay, hyung?” The younger asked in concern.

Changbin’s head shot up from his bright phone screen and Seungmin could clearly see the worry in his eyes. “Ah, yeah yeah, it’s just, uh…” he stammered, rubbing his mouth nervously and the younger couldn’t believe how adorable he looked. Wait, what? “They’re calling for a pretty big storm tonight. I just, uh, wanted you to know, just in case,” The dark-haired boy went on.

Seungmin felt a shiver travel down his spine, but he nodded in response. “No no, thanks for telling me, that h-helps a lot,” he picked up the camera equipment and ducked into the hallway, rushing towards his room to get ready for the night.

 

 

Changbin had never loved his bed more than after a long day. The fan meet was plenty of fun - it was always a pleasure to see, sing and laugh for the fans, they always left Changbin completely and utterly drained. As soon as Chan finished congratulating the group back at the dorm, the dark-haired boy went straight to bed, changing his clothes at the speed of light. He didn't bother to tidy up his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The rain just made the rest that much sweeter.

It was around 1 in the morning by the time Changbin woke up again by a loud boom of thunder. The boy bolted upright by the sudden noise and groaned at the rude wake-up call. Not ready to fall back asleep, Changbin stopped by the bathroom before remembering something - or more of, someone.

The dark-haired boy quietly made his way into the room across the hall, poking his head inside the room shared by Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin. The dim-lit from the bathroom fell into the dark room as Changbin tried to scan the beds for a familiar figure - but he couldn't find it.

Confused, Changbin trudged into the kitchen for some tea in case he found Seungmin. He had barely made it to the stove before he tripped over something on the floor, clutching onto the counter and muttering curses at the boy who had left their shit in the kitchen again.

"S-s-sorry," a meek voice apologized. Changbin felt his heartbreak. He crouched low to the floor and called out, "Minnie-ah?". He was answered with a shaky hand holding onto his elbow, lightly tugging him into the corner of the kitchen.

Illuminated by the nightlight placed above the counter, Seungmin was covered in a bundle of blankets and squeezed himself between two counters. "How long have you been here?" Changbin softly asked, lightly squeezing Seungmin's chilly hand in his own. He heard a soft gulp. "F-f-few hours," The younger staggered out. "Oh Minnie," Changbin replied quietly.

"I-I was asleep before the thunder and lightning came," Seungmin's voice was trembling as Changbin took a seat on the floor across from him. "I-I came to m-make some tea before I heard t-thunder," The elder raised Seungmin's shaking head to his lips and stood up. "W-w-what?"

The younger's trembling voice pulled Changbin's heartstrings in every direction. "I'm just making some tea for you. Then we can go back to my room, alright?" he proposed. Under the small shine of the nightlight, the elder saw Seungmin lightly nod.

Changbin made the tea in record time. He led the blanket-covered Seungmin back to the room he and Chan shared and sat the younger on his bed. The elder closed the window and covered it with a large black towel before turning back to Seungmin, who was taking a tentative sip of his warm tea.

Seungmin shedded his blankets as he watched Changbin's shadow shift around the small room, squealing when he heard a sudden clap of thunder. "Do you want to listen to some music?" Changbin softly asked, crouching in front of the younger. As soon as he nodded, a large pair of headphones was slid over his head. Within a few seconds, the sounds of violins and flutes filled his ears.

"Hyung-" he began but was cut off when he felt the bed sink slightly and warm arms wrap around waist. His breathing hitched when he felt his back press against Changbin's chest. The elder's chin rested on his shoulder as he pulled a large blanket over Seungmin's body before returning his arms to his waist.

Through the music, the younger heard Changbin's quiet humming a completely nameless melody. Seungmin felt himself being slightly rocked from side to side and laid his head against the elder's shoulder. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be immersed in music.

Changbin didn't let go until morning.


End file.
